victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tribbie
Tribbie is the pairing of Trina Vega and Robbie Shapiro (Tri/na and Ro/'bbie'). It can also be known as Trobbie (Tr/ina and R/'obbie') or Rina (R'/obbie and Tr/'ina) but it's rarely called so. They have also had major scenes in the series, most notably two kisses. Robbie may have feelings for Trina. It is questionable though, if the feeling is mutual, as Trina makes it clear that she's not interested in him on many occasions. Since the episode Stage Fighting, there had been no noticeable signs showing his attraction to Trina. However in Season 3's A Christmas Tori, he once again shows possible attraction to Trina. Trina still denies feelings for Robbie and doesn't consider him a friend, as revealed in The Blonde Squad. For the real-life pairing between the actors Matt Bennett and Daniella Monet, see Maniella. There is a Tribbie Wiki for Tribbie fans. It is under construction and needs help. Moments Season 1 'Pilot ' *Trina was originally going to sing in the big showcase, so Robbie might have come to see her sing. 'Stage Fighting' *The two share a kiss (although it was during an audition for a play). *Robbie is very infatuated with Trina, despite her constant rejections. *Trina demands Robbie leave Rex behind during the audition, and he does. *Robbie is so happy with the kiss that he forgets his lines during the audition. *Robbie and Trina are both considered to be bad actors by their peers. *Even when Robbie kisses her, Trina doesn't push him away. *Robbie considers a serious relationship with Trina because he asks her if she would convert to Judaism. *Robbie pushes the girl Trina was sitting by away so he could sit next to her. *Trina does not walk away from sitting with Robbie at lunch even when her A-Lister "friends" leave. *Robbie leaves Rex behind when he wants to sit beside her perhaps trying to look cooler for her or wanting privacy. *Robbie kisses Trina during lunch, in which she responds to by spitting milk in his face. *Robbie asks Trina to go out with him, and she says that she already has plans kind of implying she would go out with him if she didn't already have plans. *Robbie and Trina were already sitting with next to each other until Trina got up and left. *Robbie believes throughout the episode that the kiss's passion was real, until Cat disproves his theory. *Robbie goes to the Vega home to share his dinner with Trina (she responds by slamming the door in his face). *Trina takes Robbie's stuffed cabbage before she slams the door on him, showing that she trusts his cooking. *Robbie knows where Trina lives. *The two kissed twice in the episode. The Birthweek Song * When Robbie takes Cat to his grandmother's for the second time, MeeMaw asks: "Awww, what did you bring *that* one?!?" This might be a hint that he brought Trina over once, as this is the episode after he falls in love with Trina. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Trina chooses Robbie to write a review for her performance. *Robbie promises to review Trina's one woman show (which is terrible) but he is unsure of how to write a truthful synopsis without upsetting Trina, hence her hurting him. *Robbie asks if Trina is wearing a new shirt, implying that he notices what she wears. *Trina threatens Robbie multiple times throughout the episode, and he seems scared, and obeys her or gives her what she wants. *Trina knows where Robbie lived before he moved, and where he lives now. *Trina could have chosen someone else to review her show, but she chose Robbie. 'Robarazzi' *Robbie does not spread any mean rumors about Trina (but this is most likely due to Daniella Monet's absence in this episode, or possibly because he was afraid of her or didn't want to hurt her). 'Survival of the Hottest' *Robbie and Trina are both seen to be selfish in this episode - Trina for not sharing her water and Robbie for swallowing the entire cap full of water. *Robbie vomited in Trina's bag, and Trina was visibly upset about this. *Robbie and Trina were sitting next to each other at some point in Beck's RV. *Trina looked disgusted and worried after Robbie drank the fish water. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina allows Robbie to feel her foot. *Trina has obviously forgiven Robbie for being obsessed with her. *Trina is the first to let Robbie soak his feet in the fish water, even though there were many other people feeling her feet. *Trina allows Robbie to soak his feet in the fish water to make them smooth. *They seem to be very friendly towards each other in the house. *They keep glancing at each other when Jade and Beck put their feet in the fish water. *When André gets his feet smoothed, Trina has her arm slung over Robbie's leg. Neither seem to mind this at all, and both look very comfortable with each other. *Trina and Robbie are sitting next to each other and are always glancing in the others' direction. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Robbie helps take care of Trina, even though he doesn't want to. *When untying Trina, she clutches Robbie's shirt to her and pulls him closer. *When she grabs his shirt and he's trying to get away, he doesn't hit her or anything in order to make her let go; he only grabs the table edge and asks for help from André and Beck. *After Robbie massaged Trina's gums, it left gum blood on his hands. He wiped the blood on her hair. *Trina bites Robbie's nose after Robbie rinses out Trina's gum sockets with saltwater. 'The Diddly-Bops' *After running after the producer's car, Trina comes to join the group for lunch, and sits next to Robbie. *Trina drinks out of Robbie's water bottle and he doesn't seem to care. *Robbie tries to dissuade Trina from being a part of the band by telling her she'll be singing for children. 'Wok Star' *Robbie asks Tori what Trina is doing, showing that he is focusing on her instead of the poker game. *After she mentions her avocado mask, he proudly announces that he uses male makeup, maybe as a way to impress her or to show her that they have something in common. 'The Wood' *There is a subplot where Trina and Robbie are responsible for Festus getting injured, and then get a job at The Grub Truck. *Robbie and Trina get into a fight over a tamale. *Trina and Robbie argue with each other in the guidance counselor's office. *They are both sprayed with lotion. *Robbie tries to tell Trina that she should do the job. *Robbie and Trina both had forty dollar manicures. Robbie shows Trina his manicure and Trina holds it and stares at it while running her fingers on it. *Trina looked impressed with Robbie's manicure. *Robbie might have showed off his manicure to Trina because he wanted to impress her. *The cardigan Robbie wears when they meet with Lane is the same one he wore during his and Trina's stage kiss, the first time they ever interacted. It's possible he wore it again to impress Trina. *Trina stabs Robbie with a fork. *Trina and Robbie get into a second fight while working at the Grub Truck. *Trina and Robbie work together. *Robbie agrees with Trina about throwing food at their customers. *Trina fries Rex's foot. *They are both seen together in Lane's office. *When Festus falls out of the van, Robbie holds Trina's arm. *When they're fighting after Beck made the call, you can see Robbie is holding onto Trina with his arm around her back. *When they are caught throwing food at students, they reach for each others' arms and run together. *When they are fighting at the beginning, Robbie puts his arm around her and wraps his leg around her body. *Trina (along with Tori) is "attacked" by his Astro Craft. *Robbie apologizes for both him and Trina. *They sit close together on the couch in Lane's office. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Trina tells Robbie that she doesn't talk to him, and he seems upset. *Robbie greets Trina. *They are both dancing together during the Ke$ha concert at some point. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Trina visits Robbie in the hospital. *Trina didn't have to see Robbie in the hospital, but she did. This might mean that she cares about him. *Trina looks concerned when she hears Robbie is in the hospital. 'Locked Up!' *When the bellman starts dragging Robbie away, Trina yells his name and grabs onto the front of his shirt to keep him from being dragged off. *Trina continues to hold onto Robbie when the bellman grabs onto him and they fall to the floor together; neither makes a move to get up and get away. *Trina and Robbie looked at their room together with no one else present. *They both complain about their room; Trina found a foreign man in her closet, and Robbie had a grenade in his toilet. *Trina and Robbie are next to each other in the hotel bed. *When the escaped prisoner jumps through the hotel window, Robbie puts his arm in front of Trina as if protecting her, but he also did this for Cat, so this might be a love triangle. *Trina gets mad at Robbie when he was in the bed. *Robbie introduced Trina. *When the woman in prison confronts Jade, Trina grabs onto Robbie's shoulder and hides behind him. *When Robbie (Rex) said, "I don't like this place at all," Robbie walked over to where Trina was standing. *Also, after when the police came to arrest the man, Robbie and Trina were next to each other on the floor. *When Robbie repeated "I'm staying on the girls' side," he was staring in Trina's direction. 'Helen Back Again' *Trina beats Robbie up, thinking he's a robber. *Robbie could have helped in the plan to be closer to Trina and to stop her from leaving. *Robbie does the stunt even though he was hesitant at first. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *They are both the leads in the play. Trina plays Robbie's adopted sister, and in the play, they seemed to care about each other a lot. *When Rex was trying to tell Trina his "2 favorite things" about her, Robbie wasn't looking at her eyes. Trina punched Rex, and *not* Robbie. It might indicate that she doesn't mind Robbie looking at her. Nobody other than Sinjin is interested in her. *Robbie had a flashback of Trina having a crush on him. *In Robbie's flashback, Trina was touching his muscles and seeming impressed with them. *Robbie might like Trina more than Cat because in the end of his back story, it seemed like he chose her over Cat. *Trina fights with Cat for Robbie in his flashback. *Robbie and Trina were very close when acting together. *Trina didn't mind being in Tori's play with Robbie even though she said that she didn't want to be in an audition with him. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Trina tells Tori that she should take Sikowitz out to see a really good play, and Tori says it's a really good idea. André, Robbie, and Rex all agree. *Trina is happy that they think it's a good idea, and says, "See? I'm not just gorgeous." Then Rex, who is probably controlled by Robbie, tells her she's a "grunch," and Trina looks visibly hurt by that comment. *When Trina says, "See? I'm not just gorgeous," she is looking at Robbie the whole time. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Trina invites Robbie over to decorate the Christmas tree. *When Tori hears Trina say she invited Robbie she seems surprised and sees it as a big deal. She even questions Trina about it. *Out of all the people Trina could have asked, she asked Robbie to help. *Trina knows that Robbie will help her because he thinks she's pretty and he likes her. *When Tori tells Robbie that Trina's just using him, he says that it's okay, showing that he doesn't mind if Trina uses him. *Robbie wants Trina to hug him and even says working for her is worth it if he gets a hug. *When Tori tells him that his reason for letting Trina use him is sad, he says, "Yeah..." but doesn't mind. *They both know what "flocking" is when Tori doesn't. *Trina is sorry for flocking Robbie and looks like she's really sad about it *Trina didn't even try to move the flock gun right when she started to shoot Robbie. *Trina rushes to get a "flock rag" when Robbie asks for one. *Robbie says Trina said they were going to have pizza together, like a date. 'The Gorilla Club' *When Robbie asked what Trina ordered online, Trina answered cheerfully about her Fazzini shoes. *Robbie had a smile on his face while asking about Trina's Fazzini boots. *Robbie tells Trina what the time is. *Robbie looked concerned/worried when Trina got hit by her package. 'The Worst Couple' *Robbie sits on Trina in order to prevent her from tackling Beck. *Robbie grabs Trina's foot and pulls her off of Beck. *Robbie lays his entire body on Trina so she won't tackle Beck again and stays on her until Beck says "Let's play." *At the end, Robbie was smiling when Trina got a Pearphone XT. *Trina looked upset when Tori shocked Robbie. *Robbie could have pulled Trina off of Beck so she could be with him. *Robbie didn't want Trina to be with Beck. *Trina shows off her new PearPhone to Robbie. 'Car, Rain & Fire' *Robbie didn't have to join to teach Trina a lesson, but he did. *Robbie got flowers for Trina. *Trina said, "What?" in the same manner when Robbie brought her flowers as she did when she found out that Beck liked her. *Trina looked scared when André was (pretending) trying to and kill Robbie. *Trina ran to get her dad after André "hit" Robbie with the tea kettle. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Robbie goes with Cat to Trina's house to tell her that her date cancelled on her. *Robbie sings his song to Trina instead of just telling her the bad news because people said singing made them feel better about the bad news, showing that he didn't want to hurt her feelings. *Robbie sings Trina's name several times. *Trina gets upset and takes Robbie's guitar, breaking it before giving it back to him. *Robbie smiles at Trina when she opens the door, maybe because he's glad she got stood up on her date. *Trina breaks Robbie's guitar instead of hurting him. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *They're sitting next to each other in the party bus. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Robbie helps Trina film her audition for the Platinum Music Awards. *Trina told Robbie that she would help him with his audition although she was not going to. *Trina could have asked someone else to film her audition, but she decided to choose Robbie. *Robbie made an audition so maybe Trina did help him or he didn't feel bad about her not helping him. *Rex had an audition which means Robbie didn't ask Trina to help him with 2 auditions because he was only helping her. *This is the second episode where Trina asks for Robbie's help, the first being A Christmas Tori. 'The Blonde Squad' *Trina thought Robbie wrote a song for her. *Trina says that isn't interested in Robbie. *It is shown that Robbie might not have feelings for Trina anymore, however Trina believes he does. *Trina doesn't consider Robbie a friend. *Trina said she "hated" Robbie. But she might have just said that because Tori was around. Season 4 The Hambone King *When Trina sits on Beck's lap, her butt lands in Robbie's face, much to his annoyance, though she seems completely unaware of him. Cell Block *Tori, Jade, and Cat's attempt to trick Robbie into using his phone hinges on Robbie believing that Trina actually would post a picture of Tori's butt mole on TheSlap. Given that he goes to check, he has no trouble accepting that Trina would do such a thing to her own sister. 'Fan Representation' *'Official Food': Tamale, because Robbie and Trina fought over it which caused them to work together in the Grub Truck. *'Official Mascot': Monkey, because Robbie sang a song about monkeys to Trina and Trina acted as a monkey. *'Official Song: '''''Monkey Woman, because Robbie wrote the song about his first love, who is Trina. *'Official Animal': Fishes, as Robbie and Trina both got their feet softened by fish water. Episodes with a Tribbie Plot/Subplot *Stage Fighting - When Trina and Robbie do a kiss for a play audition, Robbie believes Trina likes him. Trina, however, does not. Robbie continues to think she does. Later, Robbie seems to be over Trina when Cat kisses him, although it was just acting. Subplot *Jade Dumps Beck - Trina pressures Robbie to write a good review for her one-woman show. Trina is shown being mean to him. Robbie choses to write the review as a comedy, to make it not sound bad and not lie. Trina gets mad. Later, when everyone is laughing at her show, Trina seems happy and has apparently forgotten about the review. Subplot *The Wood - Due to the fact that they caused Festus to get injured, Trina and Robbie have to fill in for him and work in the Grub Truck together. Subplot *A Christmas Tori - Trina seemed to act more friendly towards Robbie in this episode. Robbie helps decorate the Vega's Christmas tree with Trina in exchanged for a hug from her. Subplot 'TheSlap.com Hints' *Robbie commented saying that he would be coming to see Trina at her Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant. Trina replied "Ew!" *Robbie once called Trina sweet. She replied by asking if they make digital restraining orders. *Robbie once said that Trina looked pretty. He then asked if they were boyfriend/girlfriend yet. Trina replied by asking him to stop writing on her posts. She also said that the A-Listers read her board all the time and she doesn't want them to think that she knows him. *Robbie once asked Trina when were they going to kiss again. Trina replied by saying never--unless someone paid her or she got famous because of it. *Trina once said 'Happy Valentine's Day. Who loves me?' and Robbie commented saying, 'I love you!' This may mean that Robbie loves her. *Robbie posted on Trina's board asking, 'What time is dinner?" Trina replied by saying that she wasn't going to have dinner with him but it was at seven. *Jade posted three pictures of Robbie and Trina working together in the Grub Truck. In one picture, Robbie has his arm around Trina's shoulders. Jade also posted a picture of Robbie playing the banjo and Trina is sitting next to him. Robbie is looking over at Trina in this photo. Jade also says that they are the two most annoying people in school and that they are both morons. (She could possibly be a Tribbie shipper.) *Trina posts saying that she was sent home from school because her heels were too high. Rex comments saying he likes it when girls take their shoes off because it makes them closer to his height. Trina asks him why he's always hitting on her. Rex says that if he didn't hit on her, no one would. This could be Robbie trying to hit on Trina but using Rex as an outlet. *Robbie posts a blog about things that are and aren't true about him. In the post, he mentions how his first kiss was with a girl named Katie who tripped and her lips grazed his cheek. He then mentioned that he kissed Trina during play auditions, but he did not mention kissing Cat, so this may mean he likes Trina and might not like Cat. *In a video posted on TheSlap, Robbie sang a song called "Monkey Woman" about his first love. Trina ended up playing the role of the Monkey Woman. *Trina posted a picture of her grabbing Robbie's head for the play in Who Did It to Trina? and said the only reason she touched Robbie was because the script called for it. *Trina posted a picture of Robbie in Rex from Who Did It to Trina?, and she said that she doesn't think they did it because they are in love with her and that it's sad because she'll never love them back. *Tori posts a Tori Takes Requests with Robbie. Someone tells Tori to play tennis in a bikini, and Robbie really wants her to do it, but instead she makes him do it and they play tennis together and Trina films it (even though she does not have to and usually refuses to help Tori with anything). This implies that Trina may have been helping so that she would have an excuse to see Robbie in very little clothing. When she gets hit with a tennis ball, Robbie runs over to see if she's okay and even says "Trina-rina?" *Robbie seemed to care when Trina got hit by the tennis ball. *In a picture on the slap, Robbie is playing the banjo to Trina and she looks like she is blushing. *Robbie's update on the slap was how Trina broke his guitar. *Trina posted on The Slap how she and Beck are a perfect couple and Robbie says he thinks Trina and him make the perfect couple. Trivia *They both get $40 dollar manicures. *They're both the closest to Sinjin. *They're both shown to be bad dancers, Trina in Car, Rain & Fire and Robbie in Tori the Zombie. *Robbie has a nickname for Trina (Trina Rina) shown in The Slap. *They are both bad at acting. *Robbie is one of the only boys to show affection for Trina for real. Quote Tori: You know she's just using you right? Robbie: Yeah, but when we're done, maybe she'll hug me. --A Christmas Tori Fanfiction *Parallel by bubblegum days *Dirty Little Secret by LongAgo13 *Drunk Texting by LongAgo13 *Give It A Chance by LongAgo13 *You Changed Me by ZenNoMai *Sparks Fly by CeceLovesTy *Study Night by CeceLovesTy *You Can't Forget Me by Tasting My Rainbow *when all you have left is a broken heart by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken *Pink is definitely your color by Arianna4President *Some Blankets by xCandyKissx *dripped in black and white by fallendrastic *Zero Gravity by Masquerading With Shadows *Thunderstorm by Arianna4President *A Million Tiny Fish Kisses by trobbiefan *Star by xXxOblivionxXx *Foreign Men and Grenades by Arianna4President *A Ride Home by Deversem *Painting by OnlyMeMyselfAndI *all things bright and beautiful by bookluva98 *Just Don't Tell Anyone by minilikescoffee FRIENDSHIP ONLY *The Prom Date by Kyon85 *Talking To Myself by whataboutus *and maybe now, finally by spin me round again *A Record by degrassaddict 'Popular Writers: '(has written 2 or more stories for Tribbie) *LongAgo13 *bubblegum days *Arianna4President *CeceLovesTy If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and that you found their work through this wiki. Thanks! Songs *"Any Kind Of Guy"- Big Time Rush *"Bad Girlfriend" - Theory of a Deadman *"Boy Oh Boy" - Streamer Bendy *"Can't Be Friends" - Trey Songz *"Cooler Than Me" - Mike Posner *"Deer In The Headlights" - Owl City *"Downtown Girl" - Hot Chelle Rae *"Girls Do What They Want" - The Maine *"I'm In Deep" - Streamer Bendy *"In My Head" - Jason Derulo *"Just the Girl" - Click Five *"Mean Girl" - Unwritten Law *"Misery" - Maroon 5 *"Not My Type" – Elli *"She" – Parachute *"She Hates Me" - Puddle of Mudd *"She's So Mean" - Matchbox 20 *"Stuck" - Stacie Orrico *"This Love" - Maroon 5 *"Toy Boy" – Sinitta *"You're Getting to Be a Habit With Me" Gallery Videos *x.Heartless.x Trina/Robbie *Trina and Robbie Have MAGIC :) *xKiss Me -- Trina/Robbie *Victorious ~ Trina and Robbie *{Bad Romance} Trina/Robbie *~Trina Thinks She's Cooler Than Robbie~ Trobbie ~ Victorious ~ *Trina/Robbie: Stuck ♥ *tribbie. | hummingbirdheartbeat [ collab part Robbie_Trina_-_Bad_Enough_For_You XKiss_Me_--_Trina_Robbie X.Heartless.x_Trina_Robbie Daniella_Trina_&_Matt_Robbie_-_In_Too_Deep Tribbie- Starting Now- Should I finish?!!! tribbie - hummingbirdheartbeat ~Trina Thinks She's Cooler Than Robbie~ Trobbie ~ Victorious ~ Victorious_-_Trina_is_Hot_'n_Cold_(Trina_Robbie) Trina and Robbie Trina_Robbie_Stuck_♥ Bad_Romance_-_Trina_Robbie Trina_Robbie_-_To_make_you_feel_my_love Robbie_Trina_-_Monkey_Woman Trina_and_Robbie_Have_MAGIC_) Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing